The Rebirth of Lindsey Remington
by Truecritic fics
Summary: Lindsey had nowhere to go after her mistakes, it seemed the world hated her. She was found in the woods by two people, and these two people brought her to a place where she can have a second chance. Join Lindsey as she struggles to return to her former glory, she meets new friends and a new family who give her some help and something she really needed ... hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah i stopped writing this to be fair Elias but yeah due to certain circumstance I have been ordered by Rodney to write this fic to the end. So I am gonna post the original three chapters first.**

 **Chapter 1: Found by a Hawk.**

Lindsey didn't know where she was running… Where to go, or what to do. Her life, her career everything she had cared about was gone and over. All thanks to Elias Vincent's girlfriend Kelly, because of her, she had ruined her clothes. Her makeup was gone, her sponsors gone, her parents done with her. Everything she had was gone. Finally after running for what seemed like hours, she came to a stop and collapsed to the ground. Her world turned black!

"Hey….. hey….. Hey are you alive?" Lindsey's eyes began to softly flutter open as she started to wake up. "Hey your alive, hey Mark she's alive!" Lindsey felt something warm and wet begin to lick her cheek.

"I can see that Rosa", a strong voice said.

Lindsey head was killing her at this point, she couldn't see straight or think straight at all. She could make out the what looked like a boy wearing all black with a shaved head. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a loud wheeze. "My voice!" Lindsey thought, "I can't speak!" Her eyes began to burn more and more as tears rushed to her eyes and she began to cry again.

"Hey are you ok?" Mark questioned.

"Wait a second", Rosa spoke up as Mark began to help Lindsey onto her back and to a sitting postion. "I know you, you're that pop idol Lindsey Remington!"

"What happened too you?" Mark asked. Lindsey could only point at her throat and shake her head. "I see hurt your voice box huh?" Lindsey nodded her head. "Look I have a lot of questions, but this isn't gonna help us if we stay out here, come on we'll take you to our crib." Lindsey nodded her head as she wiped her eyes of tears. "Can you walk?" Lindsey shook her head no, I mean she could but right now she had no strength whatsoever. "That's fine", Lindsey looked up at the large brown skinned boy as he picked her up. "Rosa run ahead and tell the others to make some room we are gonna have a guest".

"On it", Rosa was a brown and white Beagle pup.

Lindsey felt her face begin to heat up in a blush, he was strong yet gentle, and she couldn't help but rest her head on his chest. "If you wanna sleep, go ahead and sleep you look like you've been through hell".

"You have no idea", Lindsey thought as she closed her eyes with a sniffle.

She had no idea how long she had been asleep, however when she came too she seemed to be in a room of some kind. She sat up and placed her hand on the back of her head, "where am I?" she questioned, her throat was trying to murder her it hurt so much.

"Finally your awake", Lindsey turned her head right and was surprised to see a girl sitting in a chair next to her. "Good evening Ms. Remington I hope you are feeling a bit better." Lindsey nodded her head yes, "alright now first of all my name is Alice, welcome to Blackhawk Mansion"

Lindsey's eyes widened in shock, "the blackhawk mansion!" She thought.

There was a group that has risen to the top of the music industry, they were more famous than both her and Elias. They were known as the Blackhawk's a group that had kids that spelgized in a certain genre of music and instrument, What made them so cool was that didn't hire back up singers or other musicians for life shows. Instead they would work together, if someone was putting on a concert other members of the group would either play music or be the back up singers. There were 15 kids in total, and about 10 pups in the group as well.

"By the looks of your face you know who we are in fact didn't we do a collab a while back", Alice was 16 years old and was the groups violinist and composer she wrote songs for some of the younger children until they were ready to write their own. Lindsey quickly nodded her head, "that is right, you were the girl that made my fingers bleed after 50 retakes of the song", Alice chuckled. "Hey no hard feelings. We all want our pieces to be perfect. Anyway I have good news, bad news, and news that might make you cry. The good news is that our doctor has informed us that your voice can be fixed, they are currently just a injured and can be healed just avoid speaking, the bad news is that we called your manager well former manager and he told us that. After that video was leaked at that party, your career is almost over, you have manager or sponsors left."

"And lastly we called your parents, and they told us they… never had a kid named Lindsey", Lindsey's heart stopped beating for a second. Her parents disowned her… She didn't really know what to feel right now. The only thing she knew was that she didn't a home anymore.

This was 2 weeks ago….

Since finding out that her parents had disowned her because of her actions, she hadn't had the energy to do much. She just laid in bed eating the soap that Alice would bring her, and the drink the tea that she had made. Her voice was starting to come back, but she didn't really care she had nothing else for her in this. Everything was gone.

"Knock knock", Alice called out knocking on the door, she opened up and sighed as she saw Lindsey laying on her side with the lights out again. "Come on Mystic".

"Sure Alice", a black furred as a border collie pup came in the room.

"Lindsey we need you to follow us please", Lindsey spoke up.

"Why so you can kick me out to!" Lindsey shouted before she let out a hiss of pain.

"Calm down Lindsey, you can't be yelling your throat is still healing itself", Alice told the upset girl. "Please come with us".

"Whatever", Lindsey climbed to her feet and pulled on the robe on her bed before following Alice out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Well one that started this group wants to have a meeting with you", said Alice as she headed to the elevator and they climbed to the top floor.

"Who is the pup?" Lindsey asked.

"This is one of the top pup singers in the world meet Mystic", said Alice.

Mystic was one of the groups many pop singers some of her hits songs included, _If I die young, Fireworks, and Call me maybe._ The group came to the top floor and Lindsey was lead to an officer room where Mark, and Rosa were waiting for them. "Is Grant here yet?" Mystic asked.

"Nope everyone he called is here but him", said Mark with a groan, "nice to see you up and about Ms. Remington please take a seat".

"Whatever", Lindsey took a seat in the chair on her right and looked out of the large window behind them. She could get a great view of the city from her, the city called Flowing Water, it was called flowing water because of the many streams and rivers flowing in and out of the city.

The door opened up and Lindsey watched as a large black kid walked into the room, his hair was in a large afro and he was wearing a black suit. To his right was a dog a large Bulldog pup with a brown spot over his eye.

"You're late Grant", said Mark.

"Shut up I was across town when I called this meeting and I had to grab Spike from across the town", said Grant Anderson. He started this group when he was 15 it only had 8 members at that time, he Mark Rosa and Spike were apart of a group of four known as the Blackhawks. Their most famous song was called, _We must go the distance._ "This is our first meeting in a while Ms. Remington we have been a bit worrible about you. First of all how is your voice doing?"

"Fine", Lindsey answered, "so I guess you guys kick me out now right".

"No", Lindsey looked up at Grant a bit surprised, "we never intended to kick you out, instead we wanted to make you an offer. Did you wanna join Blackhawk?"

"What!" Lindsey shouted out before holding her throat in pain.

"Take it easy please", Alice spoke up.

"Sorry, but did you just ask me to join the blackhawks?" Grant nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, that was the plan the whole time once we saw your situation. The video was on the news for days, your downfall was kinda of a big deal", said Grant.

"But why if my downfall was such a big deal, why do you care, I was ran out of a city, I let one little bitch ruin my life. My career is over now". Lindsey looked down at the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I have no one anymore, my parents don't want me, my sponsors and managers abandoned me, that stupid town spit on me, and threw dirt on me. That stupid bitch Kelly destroyed my stuff, and I can't even do anything about it, the world hates me now and I can't fix it!"

"You can", Grant walked over to the sobbing girl and placed his hand on her head, "look around you kid, you're not alone anymore you are surrounded by friends. All of us have been alone at one point, but we came together and we brought even more people with us. We are a family now, we stand with each other not against each other. We will fight alone each other, sing, make music and change this world as one", said Grant.

"We all make mistakes", Alice spoke up, "we have all been lost at one point, but that is what makes the blackhawks that good. We will stand with each other and walk with each other though that path to guide them back to the light".

"Why me, why me?" Alice walked over and wrapped her arms around Lindsey.

"Because no one. Especially a kid your age shouldn't be alone. Lindsey you are 11 years old you are a kid and you are trying to handle this situation as an adult. Stop doing that, be the kid you are. And I promise I will hold you, hug you, and comfort you as much as you want".

That broke the damn. Lindsey started off as only sniffles and then full blown crying. Alice smiled softly as she pulled Lindsey closer into her chest. "There you go, it is ok, we will make it all better in time".

Lindsey finally let her feelings on, the tears and the sadness she had been trying so hard to hold in, finally erupted until she had no more tears to cry. She gently rested her head against Alice chest, kind of enjoying the feeling of Alice rubbing her hand through her hair.

"We will help you Lindsey make no mistake of that, and in order to do that we gotta work on your imagine", said Grant.

"H-how do we do that?" Lindsey asked with a sniffle.

"Well for starters, we need to change your viewpoint like stardom, whenever someone works with you, you want things to be perfect no matter how many takes you have to do. That is one of the reason why your vocal cords were injured, after years of doing multiple retakes, your voice was injured. So for now you are not gonna be singing as a solo act for a while". Grant walked over to his phone and called down stairs. "Hello Molly, remember how you wanted a new member for RT45X? Well I got one for you…".

 **Next Time on The Rebirth of Lindsey Remington.**

 **On orders of Grant, Lindsey is not gonna be allowed to sing solo for a while, instead she is brought to the Blackhawks famous international group. To join RT45X, how well Lindsey respond to not being the lead of a group, and having to start on the bottom of the group.**

 **Lindsey: Next Time on my rebirth, Welcome to RT45X!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to RT45X!:**

"Who is RT45X?" Lindsey asked as they rode the elevator down to the 5th floor where RT45X was located.

"You have never heard of them?" Alice asked as she handed her another tissue for her noes.

"Thank you, I didn't really care for anyone unless I had to work with someone", Lindsey said with a shrug.

"Well, they have become a big hit overseas in Japan, China, Korea, England, they started with just 3 members and have grown to 8 members now", and Alice. They left the elevator and made their way to a room and knocked on it. "Excuse me Molly".

"Alice comes in", Alice opened the door and let Lindsey in first.

"This is RT45X", Lindsey could make out 4 girls around her age, as well as 4 pups as well. A Golden Retriever pup, A dalmatian pup, A Bichon Frise pup, and a poodle pup.

"Yep", Alice whistled getting the rest of the girl's attention, "girls come here for a second".

"Yes ma'am", the group shouted out as they ran over, and stood in a line in front of Alice Molly, and Lindsey.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new member Lindsey Remington, please treat her with the respect that she will give you", said Molly.

"You mean the Lindsey Remington as in the girl who made fun of the rape victims. And no longer has a great music career anymore?", one of the younger girls asked as she raised her hand.

Lindsey looked down at the ground a bit ashamed, she winced as she heard a large slap.

"OW! What the heck Jazzy!" the girl said as she held the back of her head and looked over at the Golden Retriever pup who just landed on the ground.

"You don't say things like that so soon Abigail", said Jazzy her full name was Jasmine but she liked being called Jazzy better.

"I told you not to call me Abigail it's Abby", said Abigail with a pout on her face, "I was just asking if that was the same person Jasmine!"

"And I told you not to call me Jasmine you little brat!" snapped Jazzy

"I would rather be a brat than coward!" Abby countered

"And I would rather be a coward, than a scaredy cat!" Jazzy responded.

"You're breath smells like toilet water!"

"You're too short!"

"You're too fat!"

"You can't sing!"

"What did you say!"

As the two youngest members of the group went back and forth with their insults, Molly grabbed Lindsey's arm once she saw the look on Alice's face. "You might wanna stand here for a second".

"You two…..", Alice growled as she began to make her way towards the duo.

"Oh no", one of the pups said as they moved from Jazzy and Abby.

"Jazzy, Abby", Molly spoke up trying to warn them.

"What!" They both yelled as they turned around and both gasped at the angry look of Alice in front of them. "ALICE!"

"You two are embarrassing me in front of our new friend!" Alice yelled.

"She started it!" The two of them yelled pointing at each other.

"And I'm gonna end it", Alice looked over at the others girls with a sweet yet sinister smile, "girls we have to take Lindsey shopping in a couple of minutes. Please take her to the basement of the building and wait near my car we'll meet you there in 5 minutes", Alice said cracking her knuckles as turned back towards the girl and pup currently cowering in fear. "Oh and Molly lock the door behind you please".

"Molly don't do it!" Abby cry out.

"Yeah, we're sisters for life right just leave the door cracked!" Jazzy begged.

"Sorry", Molly said with a smirk as she leads the rest of them out of the door and she locked it behind them.

"What is gonna happen to them?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh nothing much Alice won't kill them or anything", said Molly as she lead the group to the basement of the building. "So we haven't fully introduce ourselves, my name is Molly I was one of the founding members of RT45X". Molly introduce, she was 12 years old and had long brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"I'm June pleasure to meet you", said June was 10 years old and she was a bit shorter than Molly and had blond hair and green eyes.

"And i'm Naomi", Naomi was the other founding member of the group at 12 years old as well, she had chocolate brown skin and dark brown hair with brown eyes.

"I'm Vixen", Vixen was the Golden Retriever pup, she was the last of the founding members of the group, she was found with Molly when Grant asked her to join.

"My name is Bella", said the Bichon Frise pup with a small jump.

"I'm the wonderful and awe-inspiring Luna, queen of the moon and the best singer of the group", said the poodle pup.

"She isn't", Molly whispered to Lindsey, "we just tell her that".

Lindsey giggled a bit when they got to the basement Lindsey was in shock, "do you own all of these cars?!"

"Yep, although we can't drive them until we get a permit", said Molly with a sigh. "Sometimes being 12 isn't fair you know. I have to wait 4 more years just to earn my permit."

"Yeah I would to drive any of these cars", said Lindsey, "what is it like to live here every day?"

"It is fun. No matter where you go you will always have some kind of fun", said Molly.

The group waited for a while until two drivers showed up, along with Alice with a sweet smile on her face. Jazzy and Abby were walking behind her, each with a tired looks on their face. "Thank you for waiting for us since there are so many of us we are gonna need to split into 3 groups. Lindsey you are gonna ride with me."

Lindsey nodded her head as she was lead to the most beautiful car she had ever seen, "i what kind of car is this?" Lindsey asked as her eyes lit up.

"Oh this is the Porsche 911", Alice said with pride, the car was a warm blue color.

"How old are you Alice?" Lindsey asked as she climbed inside.

"Oh. I turned 18 last month", said Alice as she started her car, it was so fast and it was quiet.

Lindsey looked out the window and liked watching the water ride by, and the trees fly past theme. "Why are there so many rivers here?"

"Don't know, but I love how many rivers there are. No matter where you look you can go swimming, go fishing. It is a good place to be, I plan to take you girls out tomorrow after practice", said Alice.

"I get to sing tomorrow?" Lindsey asked hopefully.

"No you are still banned from singing for another week, but we do have to get your dancing ready", said Alice.

"Dancing?" Lindsey questioned.

"You'll see tomorrow", said Alice, as her phone started to ring. Alice hit the button on her dashboard, "this is Alice".

"Alice I swear to god if you have my debit card I am gonna kick your ass when you get back!" Grant's voice came through.

"Yeah I have it, I couldn't find mine", said Alice.

"Well come back and find it!"

"Nope, I have your I promise I won't spend more than 100 thousand", said Alice.

"What do mean no more than 100 thousand, I swear on my life Alice if you spend more than 50…..", Alice hung up her phone and turned it off.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh Grant is all talk and no bite he won't even think about hurting me", Alice smirked as she increased her speed and let out a yell. "Let's see what this girl can do!"

Lindsey let out a startled yelp as the car speed forward, "I think I'm gonna die!"

They went to the mall on the outskirts of the town even on the outskirts of the two it was skill very busy. "Alright we are here and we still have to wait for the others to get here. So I wanna make this clear to you Lindsey. You have a limit of how much money you can spend in this store, and that limit is gonna be 3000 dollars. Use it to get anything you might want, I will be at the checkout and if it is over 3000 then I will personal get rid of things you don't need".

Lindsey huffed a bit, "I am not a child, you don't need to tell me that!"

"Temper Temper", Alice said with a giggle as she patted Lindsey on the nose, "you may act like a teen, but you are still a kid".

"Stop it!" Lindsey said.

"Make me", Alice with a giggle as she tapped Lindsey on her nose again and again and again.

"Stop it", Lindsey whined, as she tried grabbing her hand.

"No way", Alice smirked, "the others won't be here for a while, and I am very very bored right now. So we are gonna have fun".

"I think I'm gonna wait in the store", Lindsey reached for the doorknob when the locks turned on.

"Oh Lindsey", Alice said in a singsong voice, "going somewhere?"

Lindsey gasped as Alce placed her hands on her sides, "you wouldn't dare", Lindsey said in horror realizing what the girl had planned.

"You seem sad, and I think you need to laugh a little", Alice smirked.

"You said not over use my voice!"

"I know, and trust me a little laughter won't hurt you", Lindsey let of a shriek as all hell broke lose!

"Hello?" Molly asked as she banged on the door, they had pulled up to the stop about 7 minutes after Alice and Lindsey and all she heard was loud giggling as the car shook around.

"Huh?" Alice stopped for a second and looked out her windows finally allowing Lindsey a breath of air. "Oh the others have arrived", she called out as she unlocked the doors. Lindsey opened her door and literally rolled out of the car laughing loudly.

"Oh she was tickled to death", said June.

"Yep tickled to death", said Vixen with a nod of her head.

"Alright girls Molly text me once you all are done, and I will check out remember you have a 3,000 dollar limit please try not to go over it", Alice announced, she had her own shopping to take care of so she left the girls alone. "Oh, one more thing if I find out any of you have made a fool out of me in this store I will make you suffer!" Alice gave them a sweet smile before she left them alone.

Lindsey pulled the hood over her head as she entered the store, since the world hated her right now, she didn't wanna be seen for now. Molly lead the girls to a shop the provider both clothes for humans and pups. For the first time in weeks, Lindsey had fun going over the clothes and looking over them. She didn't really care about the price she was given, she just wanted to buy never stuff. Alice told her on the way their, Grant was taking care of getting her belonging sent to Blackhawk mansion. Which her "parent', agreed to as their last act.

"Lindsey I think you went overboard", June pointed out.

"No this is still under 3000 I know it", said Lindsey.

"I don't know", June said timidly.

"Look if I say it is under 3000 then it is!" Lindsey snapped making June jump back in fear.

"Sorry!" June apologized.

"No don't apologize", Lindsey sighed, "I'm sorry okay".

"N-no doesn't worry about it", said June with a small smile.

"I'm back", Alice called as she entered the door with a bag in her hand, "alright pups you can go first".

Vixen, Bella, Luna and Jazzy had all bought new collars and a couple new outfits keeping it well under 1000. "Good girls this time you kept it nice and easy", Alice praised as she rubbed each of their heads. "Now let's get the troublemakers out of the way", Alice narrowed her eyes as she motioned Abby forward first. "Now let's see how you did". The cost rung up to barely under 3000 at 2987 dollars, she used it all to buy shoes. "Well it is a start", Alice said as she paid for it.

"Hey at least it wasn't 5000", said Abby with a pout.

"Like I said it is a start", said Alice.

June, Molly, and Naomi kept their price ran well within the limit. Alice took look at Lindsey chooses and immediately shook her head no. "Put at least half of that stuff back".

"You didn't even check the price yet", Lindsey said with a pout. "

"I don't need too I can already tell from right here", said Alice crossing her arms over her chest, "now please just pick at least half of the stuff you wanna keep, we already have your old stuff being sent to the mansion you don't need that many new clothes!

"I kinda do", Lindsey said as she crossed her arms as well, hell-bent on getting her way.

"I am being really nice here Lindsey really I am. I could just pick them out myself and treat you like the kid you are!"

"Do it then!" Lindsey countered.

"Alright", Alice said with a shrug as she began to go through the girls belonging.

"Wait what are you doing!" Lindsey cried out.

"Pick the clothes you need and what you do not need", said Alice simply.

"It was a freaking joke!" Lindsey cried out in horror as Alice started getting rid of the things she really wanted. The makeup she got, the earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, "Okay you win I'll do it myself!"

"Nope you lost the privilege, now you need to earn it again", Alice scolded.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Lindsey gripped her throat in pain as she coughed a bit.

"Stop yelling", Alice told her, "you are gonna kill your vocal cords".

"Just one more chance!" Lindsey tried.

"I said no, now you can wait outside while I finish", Alice said as her big sister mode kicked in.

Lindsey balled her hand into a fist as she walked behind Alice, "I said I would do it myself you stupid peasant!" Lindsey went to slap Alice as hard as she could. When the girl spun around and caught Lindsey's hand in her own, in a flash Lindsey found her arm twisted behind her back. "OW!"

"Don't ever swing at me again little girl!" Alice let go of Lindsey's arm and went back to her work, "you are acting like a brat! Now I am giving you one more chance, if I have to treat you like a little girl I will for now you are to wait outside with the others am I clear!"

"Whatever", Lindsey snapped as tears rushed to her eyes, she let out a yelp as Alice grabbed her ear.

"I said am I clear!" she repeated a bit louder. "Yes or no!"

"Yes!" Lindsey hissed in pain.

Alice nodded her head and let the girl go and Lindsey left the store letting out a small sob, "sorry Lindsey", Alice thought, "we have to get the idea that you cannot always have everything you want, whenever you want it out of your head someway".

Lindsey stormed by the rest of the group and sat against one of the walls, she buried her head in her arms. "Are you alright?" Lindsey looked up to see June standing in front of her a bit nervous.

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped.

June shook her head as she took a seat next to her, "she didn't mean to be like that you know".

"It wasn't that big of a deal", Lindsey said, "so what if it was over 3000 it isn't like they don't have the money!"

"That wasn't the point Lindsey, Alice is trying to teach us how to manage money now instead of later", said June. "If we just went and bought stuff for the sake of buying things we would be out of money".

"I never had to worry about that before", Lindsey admitted, "if I wanted something my parents would just get it".

"Well if you want help I can help you", said June.

Lindsey only nodded her head, after a little while Alice was done and had the group bags carried out to the cars they took and put inside. "Okay now where do we go for lunch?" Alice questioned.

"Chuck E cheese!" Abby yelled out.

"No", said Jazzy, "she got to pick last week it's my turn!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure it is my turn", Luna called out.

"No, it is my turn!" Vixen shouted.

"You are all wrong it my turn", Naomi pointed out.

"I would like a turn to pick", June said softly.

Alice clapped her hands to get the girls attention, "alright enough of that, and June is right she never gets a chance to pick where we go. June where do you wanna go for lunch?"

"She wants to go Chuck E Cheese's!" Abby said wrapping an arm around June, "isn't that right".

In a flash Abby let out a shot as Alice grabbed her ear and began to twist it a bit, "like I said, June please pick anything you want".

"Okay", June nodded her head, "I know how about that one Chinese place across town?"

"Alright then we will go", Alice released her hold on Abby's ear, "come on Lindsey".

With a nod of her head, Lindsey followed Abby to her car and climbed in the passenger seat. The ride was more quiet. "Sorry", Lindsey said after a while.

"Don't worry about it", Alice reached over and tapped the girl on the nose. "You still have to earn the right to choose your own clothes".

Lindsey huffed and turned her head away, "can you stop doing that please!"

"Nope", Alice said with a giggle, "see it as your punishment for trying to slap me".

When they arrived at the restaurant at first Lindsey was a bit hesitant to actually try the Chinese food. However, the second she bit into a dumpling she fell in love with them. "Have you never had Chinese before?" Molly asked.

Lindsey shook her head as she wiped her mouth, "I never really dined in places in like this. I used to go to more fancy places with my par…..". Lindsey looked down at the ground for a second.

The members of RT45X all felt bad, they had heard what happened to Lindsey and how her parent's ended up disowning her. "You okay?" June asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll be alright", Lindsey took a breath.

After a wonderful lunch. They headed back to the mansion, there they head to the groups meeting area to go over the plans for the month. "Alice I have question?" Lindsey asked.

"What's up?" Alice answered.

"Well do you always spend so much time with this group?" Alice nodded her head yes.

"I am technically the groups manager, when I am not working on my own career I help out with theirs." Alice explained. Once the girls had settled into their chairs around the table, Alice came to the front of the room. "Alright first of all let confirm it, Lindsey Remington is our brand new member of RT45X!"

Lindsey blushed as the group cheer for her, "thank you".

"Onto other news. You girls should be proud of your new song, _In Our Time now,_ is now rated 20th on this month's charts", Alice said with a bright smile.

The group let out a loud cheer as Luna climbed to her paws, "I am sure that my wonderful singing had something to do with it". She explained proudly.

"I don't think it did", Vixen said with a smirk.

"Anyway", Alice interrupted trying to avoid the in coming argument, "now in 3 months, you girls have the main event in The Blackhawks concert!"

Lindsey covered her ears as the group let out a high pitch squeal, and Lindsey knew why. Every 4 months The Blackhawks would spin a wheel to decide out of the large number of groups and singers, as well as their instrument players. Only 3 could perform as the main act, the others would help as background singers. The main eventers of the concert got to play 6 songs while the other 2 would play 4.

"Alright calm down please", Alice smiled, "now we have a lot of work to do before we reach april 12. In that time we need to work on 2 new songs, as well as two new dances. Lindsey you're gonna need to learn 6 new songs and 6 new dances. Also this week, you girl will be providing background vocals at Joseph standalone concert next week".

"Who is Joseph?" Lindsey asked.

"Joseph is a solo singer, he is one of our two gospel singers", Naomi explained.

"Lastly. We need to figure out how to bring the news that Lindsey is the newest member of RT45X?" Alice questioned.

"I think we should, take a couple pictures and post them on our facebook page", said Molly.

"What if we go live on Facebook and show her off", Abby suggested.

"We could do an interview on a news station or radio station", Bella suggested.

"Or we could just wait till the concert", said Jazzy.

"Hmmm? You know what, I like the idea of going on a new stations and doing that live, in fact I have a talk show host who has been begging to have you girls on her show. How would you guys feel about going on the Ellen Show?" asked Alice. The girls quickly agreed to do that, "alright then I will talk with Grant and we will get it set up for later this week. That is all we have for this week, head up to Joseph studio and he will get you girls started."

 **Next Time on the Rebirth of Lindsey Remington.**

 **Lindsey has a lot of work to do, it has been a while and she is allowed to sing again. Now she begins to feel the pressure as she get ready for the Ellen Show with RT45X, as well as learning the songs and dances that the girls do for their shows. It is gonna be a lot of work, and can Lindsey handle it.**

 **Lindsey: Next time on my rebirth. An Appearance of Ellen: Meeting Faith.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Appearance of Ellen: Meeting Faith.**

Lindsey followed the group up to the boy known as Joseph studio and room. Molly knocked on the door, and a loud bark was heard as the door opened up. "Hi, Joseph".

"Welcome RT45X", Lindsey was shocked to see a German shepherd walk into the room. It had lovely brown and black fur, as well as a a plain white eye. "Ms. Remington", Joseph walked up to her, "pleasure to meet you. I hope you are doing well after that sad new".

\

"I am going okay thank you. What happened to your eye?" Lindsey asked.

"This old thing", Joseph pointed to his left eye, "a long time ago when I was just a pup, I was in fire. I lost a lot of things, including my family, and this eye. It was a little while later when I found my savior in Christ Jesus. But enough about me, we have some work todo". Joseph lead the group over to the piano in his room.

"What are we gonna be doing?" Naomi asked.

"Oh I have copies of the songs I will be doing at my concert, I need you, girls, to be the backup singers for my songs", said Joseph pointing his paw towards the desk nearby. "Also during this concert, we are gonna have some very special guest towards the end of it. Those being Tasha Cobbs and Kierra Sheard so please be ready for that since they are also giving a performance".

The songs he gave the girls were, the Opening song was, _Amazing Grace,_ followed by _Set me Free, Come Bless the Lord, Praise Chant. and finally The World's Greatest ft Tasha Cobbs and Kierra Sheard._ Lindsey read over the lyrics of the songs and saw that what they were doing seemed pretty easy. "Is this it?" Lindsey asked after a while.

"I had a feeling you would say that", Joseph said as he leap up onto the seat of his piano. "Singing Gospel songs might look easy on paper, however you need 2 things to do it right." Joseph spun around and pointed his paw at Lindsey, "passion and love! If you do not have those you will sound off, in Gospel music all must sound on key and have the same passion, if one is off then all are off!" Joseph looked over at the girl, "and that goes for each and every one of you. Now I have to head to the studio in 5 minutes, for now you need to look over those lyrics I give you and practice on your own for the next week. We will start our rehearsals next week, oh and Lindsey would you mind staying behind for a second?"

"No problem", said Lindsey with a shrug.

Once the group left the room, Joseph hopped off his piano and over to Lindsey. "I wanted to let you know something in private." Joseph reared up on his back legs and placed his paws on Lindsey's chest. "Did you know that I was at Elias Vincent Kids of Innocence Charity event?"

"You were?" Lindsey looked down at the ground in shame, "I didn't mean to …".

"I know", Joseph cut her off, "I know you didn't mean what you said, you just were angry. However you cannot always use anger as an excuse for your actions. I'll be very blunt here, you hurt a lot of people when you said what you said. You cannot take those things back, they will always be apart of you now. However there is a bright side, although you cannot take those words back, you can always show how sorry you are for those words".

"How do I do that?" Lindsey questioned.

"I cannot tell you that, you have to do that yourself little one, however, I will stand with you, and if you ever need someone to talk too. My doors are always open to you", Joseph smiled as he gave her a lick on the cheek.

Lindsey smiled a bit as she gently rubbed his head, "thank you, Joseph".

"Don't worry about it, oh and one more thing", Joseph walked over to his desk and barked, the draws opened up and Joseph came back with a small bible in his mouth. He placed on the girl's hand, "you might wanna read that sometime, I highlighted some verses you might wanna read".

"Thanks", Lindsey took her leave from the room, "which way was the group's room, what floor was it on?"

"Yep i'm official lost!" Lindsey screamed, "stupid mansion, it's too big!"

"Yeah it is isn't it", Lindsey spin around to see a boy standing close behind her.

"Who are you?" Lindsey questioned.

"Name Andrew, head of music and who are you?" Andrew questioned with a flick of his brown hair.

"I'm Lindsey newest member of RT45X, do you know what floor they are on?" Andrew nodded his head.

"Head down the hallway here and head to the fifth floor", Lindsey nodded her head as she took off towards the elevators and soon made it back to the group's room.

"Lindsey!" Lindsey let out a scream as Bella came flying towards her, knocking her to the ground, "Lindsey where were you, at first I thought you left the building, but then I thought, no she wouldn't just and leave us like that. So then I was gonna come look for you, but Molly was all like, no she is gonna find her way back. And then I said what if she doesn't get back to the room, what if she gets lost and is never heard from again? So thennnnnnn", Bella stopped talking as Molly put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that Lindsey, this one here gets a little too overzealous at times", Molly offered her hand and helped her up. "Bella says sorry to Lindsey for knocking her on the ground".

"Sorry", Bella responded with a smile, "I was just so happy that you are gonna in the group from now on I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Lindsey whole world seemed to stop for a second as she focused on the pup in front of her. "What did you just say?"

"I said I am one of your biggest fans in the whole wide world!" for the first time in a long time a large grin came across Lindsey's face. "Oh wait!" Bella ran off towards her pup house, she came back with a notebook with a pen. "Can I please have an autograph?!"

"Do you really need and autograph when you live with her now?" Jazzy questioned.

"OF COURSE!" Bella screamed,

Lindsey smiled as she gladly took the paper and pen and quickly gave her an autograph, "Bella you….. You made my day, thank you".

The next 3 days went pretty well. Lindsey was finally adjusting to life inside of RT45X, she was slowly getting used to the antics of the group. She had her belonging moved to the groups personality bedroom which at first she didn't wanna do. Sharing the same room with 4 girls and 4 pup was just too cramped. However she grew used to it. The one thing she didn't grew used to was waking up to find Bella sleeping with her. Today was Friday, and too say she was nervous was the understatement of the century. They had to wake up early and head to the groups jet on their way to Burbank California for the Ellen Show. Alice did a great job keeping it a surprise that Lindsey there new members. But Lindsey was terrified that she was gonna be booed off the stage.

"Lindsey calm down?" Alice looked over and saw the girl was literally shaking from her fear.

"How can I calm down!" She shouted, "can someone please just take me back!?"

"Lindsey!" Lindsey braced herself for impact as Bella came running towards her, she jumped up and onto her chest. "You're already here, so you cannot leave the building until we are done".

"I know that, but I do wanna go on stage, I'm not ready yet!" Lindsey said.

"Are you Lindsey Remington former pop diva?" Naomi spoke up.

"Yes".

"Then you can handle being in front of audiences", said Naomi with a smirk.

"Besides", Lindsey turned and looked at Molly. "You aren't going on stage alone, you are standing with all of us".

"Girls?" one of the producers looked inside of the room, "were ready for you".

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to bring to stage now one of the best singing groups across the world. This is a group of girls and pups that has made a name for themselves, the are from the Blackhawk's, and are known as RT45X!" Ellen introduced as she stood to her feet. The crowd began to cheer loudly as one by one the members came on stage along with Alice. However Lindsey waiting in the back, Alice told her to wait for her to motion her on stage. "Oh Girls, I must say that you girls have really made a huge name for yourselves. Your music truly puts a smile on each and every last one of your fans and truly shows your hard work. I gotta ask how did this whole thing start?"

"Well…", Molly spoke up. "Things started off with just me. Naomi and my pup Vixen 5 years ago. Mr. Grant found us in an orphans singing a song. He told us that we could be something big, so we ended up joining Blackhawks and our first song was recorded."

"Over the years, we began to add more and more to our little group", said Naomi.

"Once we grew too eight members, that is when our career suddenly skyrocketed. The fans loved all of us. They loved us singing with other members of the Blackhawks, ever since then we have had so much fun traveling the world." Vixen said.

"Alright Alice, a lot of people always ask the question. Are this groups manager?" Ellen questioned.

"Yes ma'am", Alice answered.

"How do manage their careers as well as have a career of your own?"

"Well back when I first meet Vixen, Naomi, and Molly I grew attached to them. Since then I couldn't part from them. I spend about 6 hours with them everyday. It was a challenge at first, but after 4 years I grew used to working with them and working on my new songs and concerts", said Alice.

"That is amazing. Even sitting here with you girls I can feel the love and affection that you all have for each other. And Alice you are one of the best violin player that I have ever heard, the passion you manage you squeeze out from your strings are beautiful.". As the interview went on, Lindsey learned more about her new bandmates. Like how June was pretty much scare of everything in the world. How Vixen only slept with Molly at nights. How Naomi hated pretty much any rap music in the world.

"Now girls I think it is time for the big question. There have been rumors all over the net that have started because of a Facebook post by Bella 2 days ago. She was speaking about a brand new member. The question on all of your fans minds right now, is who is this brand new member?" Ellen asked.

"Well. She is here today", Alice said with a smile as the crowd began to cheer like crazy. "Now before we bring her out. You all need to understand somethings, a while ago she made a mistake. A mistake that haunts her for the rest of her life. I mistake that cost her everything she loves." Alice stood up and began to walk towards the back and held her hands out to Lindsey. "Take my hand, you will be fine I promise".

Lindsey took a deep breath as she grabbed Alice hand and she leads her from the back, "our brand new member of RT45X. Is Ms. Lindsey Remington!" The crowd was shocked! No one said a word, except for RT45X girls who gladly cheered their friend on stage.

"Um wow. Ms. Remington I must admit. I am at a true lose for words", Ellen admitted once Lindsey took a seat. "First of all….. I hope you are doing alright after what has transpired between you and your parents".

"I'm doing my best", Lindsey said softly.

"Ms. Remington I am not gonna cut any corners here, the video of you and your little outburst at Elias Vincent Event weeks ago. Went viral, your hateful words you made towards, those poor kids. I mean come on are you even sorry for your actions. And are you using RT45X fame to try and weasel your way back to the top!" This caused the audience to cheer for Ellen and begin to send boos towards Lindsey. "Your words hurt so many people in the world, and you didn't care frankly you got what you deserved!"

"Do you hate rape victims!" One member of the audience yelled.

"Why did you say those words of hate!"

"Who are you to say those things!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"You don't deserve to be a bout of RT45X!"

"KICK HER OUT!"

"YOU SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR AGAIN!"

Lindsey felt tears welling up in her eyes as this barrage of hate went on for what seemed like an entity. "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned and looked at Bella who was now on her feet growling deeply, "SHUT UP! You people have no right to do this to her!"

"Be quiet puppy, you don't even get what is going on!"

"NO YOU BE QUIET!" Bella ran over towards Lindsey and jumped on her lap. "Did she make a bad mistake and say things she shouldn't have said. Yes she did, and you know what. She is hurting more than anyone of you people could ever even know. She had all her things destroyed, she was spit on, she got beat up at that event. They ran her out of Adventure Bay. But no one wants to talk about all of those things. You people are attacking a little girl because of a mistake."

"Calm down Bella", Lindsey said as she gently rubbed the pups head.

"Don't tell her to calm down when we all agree with her Lindsey", Lindsey turned her head and saw Naomi had her hands balled up into fist. "You people are terrible, Lindsey has lost everything she loves. Her parent's fucking disowned her ow!" Naomi yelped as Alice slapped her on the back of her head.

"First of all language and second of all", Alice stood to her feet. "How about you people actually listen to what she has to say before you get on her heels. This little girl, has received more death threats on her social media than she should have ever gotten. All because of a mistake, now I will admit I was pissed off at what I saw. However that all changed in seconds, when she was brought into our care. Found in the woods, with her vocal cords destroyed". Alice turned towards Ellen and shot her a glare. "Now Ms. Ellen why don't you do her a favor and let her speak! Lindsey go ahead".

"No Alice, there right", Lindsey said softly as she gently set Bella on the floor next to her. "They have the right to boo me. To hate me, because I am a terrible person. So terrible…. So Terrible that now, even her own p-parent hate her. I am the girl who told those victims of something I could have been in, or know what it is like that they should just go get raped again. I cursed, I brought them down to make myself feel better!" Lindsey buried her head in her hands as she shook with sobs. "I WAS WRONG OKAY! I ADMIT IT! SO IM ASKING YOU ALL HERE TODAY!" Lindsey fell out of her seat gripping her throat in pain. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She spat out!

"Lindsey!" Alice cried out as she went to her side, "I told you no more screaming little one". Naomi and Molly were quick to her side and helped her back into her seat. Each wrapping one arm around her.

"Ms. Remington", Ellen spoke up after a while. "I won't lie to you. As of now, I just can't forgive what you said. However time heals all wounds, please show America, the world, and your fans. That you are going to chance so that those words can be forgiven. They may never be forgotten by some, but you can be forgiven. So show the world, that you deserve to be forgiven".

After what had transpired on the show. Once the group came back to the mansion, Lindsey went right to bed, she didn't have the energy to speak to anyone in the group right now. "The world still hate me! They're right maybe I should just disappear again!" Lindsey thought as she began to cry again.

"Why won't you let me go inside!?" Bella yelled at Alice.

"She needs some time alone Bella", Alice explained.

"Screw that", Naomi spoke up. "We need to go to her, she needs us more than ever!"

"I understand that Naomi. However even now she is just going to make us leave besides", Naomi yelped as Alice took a hold of her ear. "We still need to have a to talk about you cursing on live TV!"

* * *

Lindsey let out a muffled groan, as her eyes began to slowly flutter open. She sat up from her bed and noticed a certain someone was curled next to her. "Bella again". Lindsey turned her gaze on the small puppy curled up beside her with a small smile on her face. Lindsey gave the pup a gently rub on her head before she got up. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Lindsey went on her own little adventure to find the kitchen. She had no idea what floor it was on, since the group usually just went out for meals. They had there own fridge filled with juice. However must of the good juice that Lindsey liked was gone.

"Where am I?" Lindsey questioned as she ended up in an a room on the second floor filled with musical instruments. She could hear the soft tune of someone playing a piano. Lindsey followed the sound and one of the lights was on. Lindsey could make out a girl with braids sitting there, she had dark skin like Naomi but was bigger and taller than her. She stopping playing and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Lindsey watched the girl crack her fingers before she began playing again.

" _Come tell me what to do… I need to hear it from you… you are the potter, I am the clay, please come mold me Lord. Please have your way. I want your will for me., your will is all I need",_ the girl sung with a soft, yet powerful voice.

"Amazing", Lindsey said.

"Thank you", Lindsey jumped a bit as the girl turned her way, "I heard you open the door. Come have a seat with me".

"Okay", Lindsey walked over and took a seat next to the girl. "I'm Lindsey Remington new member of RT45X".

"I know who you are." the girl answered. "Alice won't stop talking about you".

"You are friends with Alice?" The girl nodded her head.

"Yep I am her roommate, names Faith", said Faith with a smile. "Now tell me sugar what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong", Lindsey turned her head away from Faith.

"I'm no fool little girl, and I would enjoy it that you look at me when I talk to you", Faith placed her hand on girls chin and pulled her back so she was looking at her. "Is it because of what happened on the Ellen show?"

Lindsey tried to pull herself away, but she was just too strong for her. "Yes", Lindsey Admitted.

Faith smiled as she released her chin, "come with me little one".

"Can you not call my little one to please?" Faith shook her head.

"You are still a little one to me, therefore I will always call you little one", Faith said with a smile.

Lindsey pouted a bit, but she did follow the older girl. Faith led the two of them to the kitchen when she pulled out a pan. "Now hot chocolate or warm milk?"

"Hot chocolate please", she answered.

Faith nodded her head as she went to work making the perfect cup of hot chocolate. "Lindsey let ask you a question".

"What is it?" Lindsey asked.

"Do you want to press charges against that Kelly girl like you keep saying you do?" Faith questioned.

"Of course I wanna press charges against the little bitch of a girl!" Lindsey snapped. "It is because of her that the world hates me now!"

"Lindsey I'm gonna be honest with you. You should just forgive and forget", Lindsey slammed her fist on the table in anger.

"How can you say that it is because of her and that stupid video that I lost everything I care about. It's because of her!" Faith held her hands up.

"Sugar you may have a point but doing that will only bring more pain to you", Faith took a seat across from Lindsey. "Lindsey I am 21 years old and I am online student studying law. Yes you do have a case against her for the damage of your property. You could even go against the town of Adventure Bay for assault and emotional abuse. Heck you could even sue that girl who tackled you at the charity event. But will you really be happy about that?"

"Why is that important!" Lindsey questioned. "Wouldn't you want to do all of those things. If someone ruined your life wouldn't you want revenge!"

"No I wouldn't. Lindsey after all of the things you said about those kids. Who could blame that girl for beating your behind. Heck you deserved it. Whether you wanna believe it or not you were in the wrong. You caused this on yourself cause you don't have a filter for the mouth of yours. You look down on everyone you see if they are not rich." Faith scolded.

Lindsey looked down at the table, "I just want something. I want something to make me feel better about this. I want something to cheer me up. I just want….". Faith watched as tears began to spill from Lindsey's eye and onto the table. "I just my mommy and daddy to love me again!"

Faith nodded her head she walked over to Lindsey's side of the table and put an arm around her. "Lindsey. I am gonna be honest with you. You don't deserve parents like that. Parents who would throw you away to protect their image. You deserve so much better little one." Faith went back to the stove and checked on their hot chocolate. "Lindsey tell me this, have they ever tucked you into bed at night?"

"Sometimes", Lindsey answered.

"What about a lullaby?"

"I don't remember her doing that, I was molded into a top singer when I turned 5", said Lindsey.

Faith nodded her head. Once their hot chocolate was down Faith poured out two mugs, "follow me, Lindsey".

"Where are we going?"

"The roof of the building".

* * *

"Amazing", Lindsey said in shock. The roof of the building was all black, with a white railing around the sides. As well as a table right in the middle.

"Come with me", Faith led the duo over to the railing. "Look around and what do you see?"

Lindsey looked over the railing, she could see the whole city. Lights shining like they were stars, the ocean blue water sparking in the moonlight. "I see the city".

"Now answer this question how many people out in that city, hate you?" Lindsey turned her head towards Faith in shock. "Before you yell at me, think and answer the question of how many people in this city hate you?"

"100 percent", Faith shook her head, "think logically without your emotions and then answer the question again".

"Everyone in this city hates me", Lindsey said with a sniffle.

"You know that isn't true Lindsey. I don't hate you, your new friends in RT45X don't hate you. Alice doesn't hate you. Lindsey you are being way too hard on yourself", Faith wrapped an arm around the girl. "You are a little girl, you shouldn't be holding in all of this guilt, this pain inside of you."

"Only weak people would cry now", Lindsey whimpered.

"That isn't true Lindsey, only the strong would cry out their tears. You need to let out the emotion you have been feeling for so long", Lindsey shook her head.

"I already did that before", said Lindsey.

"Well it looks like you are still holding in pain, you need to release it all out, Lindsey. If you don't your gonna end up doing something dangerous Lindsey." Faith led Lindsey over to the table, and they took a seat. "Lindsey when you ran away from Adventure Bay, where did you think you were going?"

Lindsey took a sip from her drink, "I just wanted run away. I wanted to leave that town, I wanted to die…..", Lindsey admitted. "I wanted to die Faith. Why did I wanna die!"

"Because you were treated with so much pain by so many people that you felt you had no one to turn to Lindsey", Faith answered with a sip of her own drink. "Lindsey. You can cry all you want to now, you have a new family. We are your family, and we will never look down at you and we are gonna get you through this!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" Lindsey yelled. "WHY DO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME!"

"Because, we have all been down a dark path at one point or another", Faith reached out and took her hands in her own. "Lindsey, once you join the Blackhawks you became a member of this family. As a family we will never judge your viewpoints, your past, or mistakes. As family, we will stand with you never against you".

Lindsey sniffled as tears rolled down her face, "I wanna go to sleep", Lindsey whimpered as she held her head down. Lindsey let out a small squeak, Faith had walked over and lifted Lindsey up like a mother would their child. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh", Faith answered with a smile as she rubbed the girl back, "just let me do the walking this time".

Lindsey nodded her head as she rested her head against Faith's shoulder. Faith walked with a slight sway in her step. Faith began to hum a small tone before she began singing. " _Twinkle, Twinkle little star…. How I wonder what you are… but above the world so high…. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are."_ Lindsey yawned a bit. She closed her a bt as she allowed her mind to wonder a bit. " _As that bright and tiny spark, guides the travel through the dark…. Now I know just what you are twinkle on please little star…. Twinkle twinkle little star… how I wonder what you are."_

Faith kept this constant soft singing of the song, until she arrival at RT45X room and took Lindsey too her room. She pulled out the covers with one hand and then set Lindsey in her bed, she pulled the covers back over her. Faith took a seat next to the half sleep Lindsey and began to gently rubbed her head. " _Twinkle, Twinkle Friend of mine, your darkness forced your light to shine…. Now I know what needs to be done…. Sleep for now my little star. Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_ Faith leaned down and kissed Lindsey on her forehead. She turned her attention over to Bella and gave her a small rub. "Keep her company Bella".

Faith took her leave from the room and ran into Alice who was waiting outside. "I see you meet our new member".

"That girl is going through some deep pain Alice", Faith answered.

"I know, she is also a bit of a diva at times. If we are going to help her, we are gonna have to start with that", Alice held her fist out to Faith. "Promise me, that we will help her out of the hold she is in".

Faith smiled as she pounded fists with Alice, "with God as my witness my friend".

* * *

 **Next Time on The Rebirth of Lindsey Remington.**

 **A certain pup by the name of Skye was watching the Ellen show that day, how will she react when she finds out the former pop diva Lindsey has joined her favorite band. Meanwhile, with the group, Molly comes up with a certain team building exercise.**

 **Molly: Next Time on The Rebirth of Lindsey Remington. Declaration of War: Invading A concert.**

 **Lindsey: Let's have fun.**


End file.
